everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Morning Stern
Morning Stern is the daughter of the Morning Star from The Seven Ravens. In the destiny conflict, Morning is a Roybel. She has no qualms with her story but she believes everyone should have the right to chose their happily ever after. Portrayal speaks Character Personality Morning is a bright and excitable girl. She's always happy to be helping or participating. She enjoys getting out and being active, and of course, making friends. If she cares about someone she'll never hurt them or betray them, but should someone hurt her or her friends she is a force of nature. Morning is also quite charming and enchanting, because she is a star, after all! She's rather lazy, but still likes to keep an organized space. Hobbies Sewing boo Music Morning loves making music with instruments and her voice! She can play the piano, harp, violin, and cello and she hopes to learn to play even more. Her favorite instrument is the harp, and she prefers classical pieces to contemporary sounds. She takes Muse-ic Class and wanted to join band, but ended up not doing so because they don't play the kind of music she likes. Morning plays for the drama club a lot, and occasionally provides music for school ballet's. Horoscopes Morning is a star, so she loves to read and tell horoscopes. Astrology is one of her favorite subjects, and being a star herself, she is very knowledgeable about it. Appearance Morning wears a lot of white, silver, and gold. She loves metal and reflective surfaces that make her shine. Most of the material of her clothes is dainty and light, perfect for floating around in. She is hardly ever caught not wearing sparkly or shiny jewelry either. Morning's hair is a golden white color and she liked to keep it long and wavy. Her eyes are a deep silver color and there are gold and silver sparkly flecks all over her cheeks, kind of like freckles. Morning's skin is fair and can be made to shine like a star when she wants it to. She's tall and willowy like a fairy but don't let her dainty appearance deceive you! She's very strong when she wants to be. Fairy Tale How the Story Goes Main Article: The Seven Ravens A man has seven sons and longs for a daughter. When one is finally born she is sickly, and the father sends his sons to fetch water from a healing spring. The boys end up dropping the water. Their father believes they were just playing when they don't return home so he curses them and they all turn into ravens. Once the sister is older she goes out to search for her brothers. First she goes to the sun, which is too hot, then the moon which craves human flesh. Finally she goes to the Morning Star. The star helps her by giving her a chicken bone and telling her she will need it to save her brothers. She finds her brothers at the Glass Mountain but she has lost the chicken bone, so she is forced to chop off her finger and use it as a key. In the mountain a dwarf tells her that her brothers will soon return, so in the meantime she eats and drinks their food. She also leaves a ring from home in the last cup. When her brothers return she hides, and they wonder who has taken their food. The youngest brother finds the ring, and she reveals herself so they all return home together. How does Morning come into it? Morning's role in her story will be to help Dinah save her brothers! Her parent is the Morning Star, who helped the youngest sister find her brothers. She is actually excited about her destiny. She loves being a star and she especially can't wait to return to the sky. Relationships Family are they perfect or dysfunctional? do they have honorary family members? who's dead? Friends which idiots do they hang out with? Pet what weirdo thing lives with them? Romance Dinah Raven - Dinah has a crush on Morning, that Morning doesn't know about. Outfits * Signature * Legacy Day * Hat-Tastic Party * Thronecoming * Spring Unsprung * Through the Woods * School Spirit * Way Too Wonderland * Heartstruck * Royally Ever After * Epic Winter * Back to School Class-ic Schedule First Period: Arts and Craft Second Period: Creative Storytelling Third Period: Home Economyths Fourth Period: Crownculus Fifth Period: Magical Meteorology Sixth Period: Muse-ic Class Trivia *"Stern" means star in German. *Because Morning's role in the story is so brief a lot of her character is made up from what little detail we do get. She has to be a fully fledged character, so her depiction in the story had to be stretched out. *The role stars play in other fairy tales was also a large part of her character creation, hence the "wishing upon a star" references. Quotes *stuff they say Appears In * Deviantart * Episode Guide - coming soon * Stella's Diary - coming soon Category:Roybels Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Bee's OC's Category:The Seven Ravens